Chojin Master/Student Combo
is a tag team made up of Robin Mask and Warsman. About Warsman '''and '''Robin Mask form a tag-team, which begins within the Dream Chojin Tag Arc. They work together as mentor and student, with Robin Mask taking the lead and giving directions, and - while they experience off-screen victories - they are primarily seen in their first defeat against the Hell Missionaries. They remain friends throughout the series, including the Kinnikuman (2011) revival series, and help each other through matches. Story [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Warsman arrives with the others to Kinnikuman's home. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 They go to Kourakuen Hall, and they reveal that they will participate in the Dream Chojin Tag Tournament. Robin Mask announces that he and Warsman have formed a team: Chojin Master/Student Combo. They leave Kinnikuman, along with the other Seigi Chojin. It is revealed by Harabote Muscle that they are the favourite tag-team to win. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 They are seen - in a video - working in perfect unison to defeat the Blood Illusions with a German Suplex, and thus have been formally chosen to enter. Warsman and Robin Mask later arrive at the tournament. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 They navigate through a maze, which matches them against the Hell Missionaries. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 They enter the third ring, where their opponents wait for them. Kinnikuman: Chapter 222 Like the other Idol Chojins, Warsman has his Yujo Power stolen by Asuraman and Sunshine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 Robin and Warsman work together to battle Big the Budo, until Warsman gets knocked into the ropes, and he rips the ropes to free himself and attempt Tag Formation A, which features Robin Mask taking Warsman into a Tower Bridge and spinning him, so that he may use a Rolling Bear Claw. This allows him to slash at Neptuneman's chest. Warsman watches the match from the side, as Robin Mask takes the lead. Kinnikuman: Chapter 223 After Neptuneman steals Warsman's Bear Claws, he attempts a Palo Special. Neptuneman counters, before impaling Warsman on his spike, and then using a Nose Dive and a Double Leg Suplex. This knocks off Warsman's mask, causing Robin to come to his defence. Kinnikuman: Chapter 224 Neptuneman reveals he intends to steal Warsman's mask for his collection, but Warsman snatches it back and puts it back over his face. During the fight, Robin recognised Neptuneman as Quarrelman, the Chojin who had deemed him unworthy years earlier. Robin outed Quarrelman and Quarrelman then revealed his and Budō’s plan to steal the masks of the strongest Chojins and then give them to their minions (thus giving them their powers). Though Robin and Warsman tried their best (Robin even used version 1 of the Robin Special on Budō), they just couldn’t beat the Hell Missionaries and were both unmasked. The Hell's Missionaries then use a Cross-Bomber. This knocks off Warsman's mask, allowing Neptuneman to add it to his collection. Warsman is cradled in Robin Mask's arms, while he asks who is laughing at his face, and - as Robin reassures him that no one is laughing - Warsman dies in his mentor's arms and leaves Robin weeping in grief. Warsman's corpse is then tossed from the mountain by Big the Budo, but caught by Kinnikuman Great. This is the last that Warsman is seen, until the following arc where regains his life and returns to his friends. Robin was placed down on the ground and when he got up his face was fully revealed for the first time. The media tried to get close-ups and photos of his handsome face, but Kinnikuman and the others, excluding Terryman, attacked the media saying it was rude to try and get shots of his face. Kinnikuman then gave Robin a towel to put over his face. The aftermath of this was Robin losing his fighting spirit. During the semi finals between the 20 Million Powers and the Hell Missionaries, Robin returned with a cut out mask to help support the Seigi Chojin. Techniques Tag Formation A '''(タッグフォーメーションA) * Robin Mask puts Warsman into a Tower Bridge. He then tenses and throws Warsman, slashing the enemy with a Rolling Bear Claw. '''Career Record Tag Team Win/Loss Record: * O Blood Illusions (German Suplex Hold) * X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) Gallery Chojin Master Student Combo.gif Wars Rob 2.jpg Wars Rob 3.jpg References Category:Tag Teams